Over My Head
by MrsLopez
Summary: "And it wasn't what I meant to do; started thinking about kissing you." AU Quinntana.


**Over My Head**

"And it wasn't what I meant to do; started thinking about kissing you." AU Quinntana.

**One-shot inspired by Over My Head – Neyo**

**A/N 1: Bolded Italics – Quinn's thoughts**

**A/N 2: Please excuse all, if any, errors. I typed this all in one go and didn't really have a **

**chance to proof-read it.**

**A/N 3: Dedicated to you, you dork :D**

**Knock! Knock!**

Santana huffs as she opens the front door, "Britt, I thought you said you'll busy with Pres..." and pauses, "Quinn, what you doing here", Santana asks genuinely surprised to see Quinn at her front door so late in the afternoon.

"Hey", Quinn breathes out, looking down at her feet. Her feet firmly placed on the _welcome_ mat outside the Lopez residence. _**Why I am trembling?**_

Quinn can feel Santana's questioning eyes on her so she scrunches up the envelope in her hand and shoves it forward towards Santana without looking up, "This came in the mail". Santana unfolds the scrunched up envelope and gasps, "Quinn! It is from Yale!". "I know", Quinn says exasperated as she pushes past Santana still standing in the doorway staring at the sealed envelope, heading straight for Santana's bedroom.

Santana soon caught on where Quinn was heading she closed and locked the front door and followed Quinn into her bedroom. Once inside her bedroom she found Quinn laying on her bed, arms spread staring at the ceiling. Santana kicked the door closed as she entered, still staring at the envelope in her hands flipping it around over and over; "So, its still…uhm…sealed?", Santana questioned rhetorically as she sits down at the end of her bed next to Quinn. "No shit, Sherlock", Quinn replies, slowly sitting up; Santana just rolls her eyes. As Quinn sits up her shoulder brushes against Santana's, who jumps up immediately moving to her dresser creating distance between the two of them. Quinn watches her move and sighs. _**Can't you even stand to touch me anymore; even by accident?**_

"So, open it", Santana says, trying to hand back the envelope, after a knowing silence fell between them. "No!" Quinn exclaimed a little too loudly startling Santana, "you open it. Please. Tell me what it says, ok?" Santana nods opening the envelope as she does so, her fingers tearing it open is the only sound in the bedroom as neither of them are breathing and suddenly there is no sound; the letter is in Santana's hands and her eyes skimming over it as she reads it. Santana gasps, placing her hand over her mouth. Quinn cannot contain herself anymore, "What does it say? Oh dammit! I didn't make it! I knew it!", she begins to sob as she falls at Santana's feet, her head in her hands, "Why do I even bother? I'm going to be stuck in this cow-shit town to shrivel up and die here while you go on without me", _**Shit!**_ she gasps and looks up at Santana wide-eyed, "I…I…didn't mean", Santana just smiles at her ignoring what she said. "You made it! You got into Yale!", Santana says, now grinning at her. Quinn jumps up pulling Santana into a tight hug, "WHAT? I MADE IT?" she laughs, they both laughing and hugging, and then suddenly, they stumbling and then falling.

They land on Santana's plush bed with a huff; both still giggling from the excitement of Quinn's letter and the silliness of them stumbling but then all too quickly they realise the position they fell in. Quinn on her back, her arms around Santana's neck with Santana on top of her between her legs and Santana's hands at Quinn's sides. Santana's brown eyes lock with Quinn's hazel eyes. They stare at each other for what seems like forever. _**Kiss me! Please! I need you to just kiss me**_

Santana suddenly clears her throat and moves to get up, "I…we…" she stumbles out. Quinn tightens her hold around Santana's neck, holding her in place. "Quinn?" Santana questions with her quirking her eyebrow. "No", Quinn replies firmly _**be brave**_ and a knowing silence falls between them yet again. Santana is unable to meet Quinn's eyes as she looks down between their bodies when she lifts herself up on her hands on either side of Quinn's body. She is in Cheerios uniform and her breath hitches in her throat as she notices how far Quinn's skirt is bundled up between their bodies, the slightest movement will push it up even further. _**Look at me, Santana**_

Santana exhales slowly as her eyes move up Quinn's body. She can feel Quinn's grip around her neck loosening, she should get up; she should but then she feels Quinn's hands in her hair undoing her ponytail and Santana hums in approval. Quinn smiles at her as their eyes meet again and Santana's hair falls around her shoulders. _**You so beautiful.**_

Quinn reaches up and strokes Santana's cheek, pulling her down towards her. Santana moves down willingly; her brown eyes still locked with Quinn's hazel ones. Just before their lips brush together Santana breathes out, "I'm with Brittany now" so softly Quinn wouldn't have heard it if they weren't so close. Quinn replies, "I know" just as softly as she leans up pressing her lips against Santana's. A quiet moan escapes Santana's lips as Quinn licks Santana's bottom lip and slipping her tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Santana lays back down, her body pressed against Quinn's as she holds herself up by her elbows. Feeling the weight of Santana finally against her again it is Quinn's turn to moan softly.

Santana pulls away from the kiss and sits up, "Quinn, we shouldn't…I shouldn't be…" Santana says but is silenced when Quinn sits up kissing her again pulling her with her as she shuffles backwards to the middle of the bed. Quinn lays back down, resting her head on the pillows as she pulls Santana on top of her. "You were mine before you were hers; you will always be mine", Quinn says staring deeply into Santana's eyes as reaches up placing her arms around Santana's neck. "Make love to me" Quinn breathes out, her heart thumping in her chest. She is sure Santana can feel it. Santana has been silent the entire time just staring at Quinn. Santana opens her mouth to speak but is silenced again as Quinn shuts her eyes and whispers, "I know I might be in over my head. But I can't stop myself. I know we've been over for ages and I know you with Brittany. I'm happy for you and her but you can't deny that there is still something between us. Something that sets your body aflame when we touch even when we touch accidently". _**Please don't deny it, Santana, don't deny us. Just one more time. Make love to me one last time.**_

Quinn opens her hazel eyes to find Santana smiling down at her. A gentle smile, a whisper on her lips. Quinn sighs in relief as Santana says, "Hi" and Quinn smiles too, "Hi back". Santana moves to Quinn's right, her left thigh between Quinn's. Her hips jerk up at the contact and she blushes deeply; Santana giggles quietly. Quinn looks down as Santana snakes her hand up from her hip, over her stomach, to stop at her chest. Santana leans in, her lips brushing against Quinn's earlobe; Quinn's breath hitches in her throat as Santana whispers, "Your heart is racing, Q" and giggles again. Quinn exhales, shoving Santana playfully against her shoulder. The giggling dies down and they lay entwined into each other with silly smiles plastered on their faces. Santana shuffles closer, and leans down and as she is about to kiss Quinn, she whispers, "I can't deny it. I never could". As soon as their lips touch Quinn pulls Santana hard against her, kissing her furiously. Santana inhales deeply through her nose returning the kiss with the same fiery passion that exists between them. Before they can comprehend what is happening, both Quinn and Santana are pulling at each other clothes, desperate to feel the other's warm, naked skin underneath their touch, underneath their lips.

Not long and they both in their underwear, Quinn now straddling Santana's hips. Santana caressing Quinn's thighs and hips as they kiss. Quinn's hands are on either side of Santana's head as she is on all fours over Santana's body but as she sits back, her hips rests upon Santana's; Santana's hips jerk up and they both moan at the contact and movement. Santana's hands immediately move to Quinn's hips as she tries to coax her to move again. Quinn smirks down at Santana as she reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, slowly pulling it down her arms. Before Quinn even had a chance to toss her bra on the floor, Santana sits up, her hand cupping Quinn's breast but her moan is swallowed by Santana as they kiss hungrily. Santana wraps her right arm around Quinn slender waist and flips them over as Quinn yelps in surprise.

As her back hits the mattress, she immediately spreads her legs accommodating Santana's tiny frame between them. They both moan in approval at the new position. Santana kisses down from Quinn delicate pink lips, a little swollen from all the kissing, down to her neck where she sucks on Quinn's pulse point. Quinn locks her ankles at Santana's lower back, wraps her arms around Santana shoulders and arches her back at the sensation of her hips grinding against Santana's. Santana moans against Quinn's ear, "Fuck! You so sexy!"

Santana moves to sit up hurriedly and quickly removing her underwear. Quinn bites her bottom lip hard as she stares at the perfection that is Santana's naked body kneelling between her thighs. Quinn's hazel eyes, dark with lust, roam hungrily over Santana's body; from her flexing thighs holding her body up on her knees to her taut abs and then to her perfectly rounded breasts. Her dark erect nipples leave Quinn literally salivating. She is woken from her trance as Santana clears her throat and Quinn meets Santana's dark eyes and the smirk on her delicious full lips, "You like?" Santana asks, as Quinn blushes deeply shuffling to remove her own underwear.

"C'mere" Santana whispers as they lay down again but a moan from deep within her throat escapes as their now completely naked bodies touch. Santana lays down on top of Quinn as she spreads her legs. Her lips brushes against Santana's, "Santana, make love to me. Please!" as she raises her hips and they both moan loudly at the contact. Santana connects her lips Quinn's and kisses her passionately as her left hand moves down between them and her finger slips between Quinn's wet fold immediately finding her clit and stroking it gently. "You so wet", Santana moans and Quinn's arches her back slightly into her touch "Only for you", Quinn breathes out. At that Santana moves her hand lower. Her finger circling at Quinn's entrance, silently asking for permission. Quinn nods her head once and gasps as Santana enters her in one swift motion. Never breaking eye contact Santana adds her second finger, now steadily pumping two fingers into Quinn's tight centre. Their bodies move together with practiced rhythm as Santana's fingers move in and out of her coated with Quinn's wetness. They both moan loudly at the erotic sensations they both experiencing.

Quinn digs her nails into Santana's back and kisses her furiously as Santana pushes in deeper and hitting that spot that only she could find. And then Santana does it again and again and again; pumping into her harder and harder. Santana moans as she feels the familiar tighten around her fingers as Quinn exclaims breathlessly, "I'm going to…I'm going…Oh! Please! Don't stop!". Quinn arches her back, her thighs clamping down against Santana's sides and throws her head back against the pillows as a powerful orgasm rips through her body.

They lay still for a few seconds. Their bodies sweaty from their lovemaking, Santana's fingers still buried deep inside Quinn, a lazy smile spread across her lips as she feels Santana plant gentle kisses on her neck.

Quinn's ears perk at a silent sob near the bedroom door and her eyes snap open as she looks to the door and Santana's body goes rigid as they both turn to see Brittany run from the bedroom. Quinn shuts her eyes tightly and winces at the speed Santana jumps away from her and cries out,

"Brittany! Wait!"


End file.
